pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Cogswell Upham
Rev. Thomas Cogswell Upham (January 30, 1799 - April 2, 1872) was an American poet, psychologist, prose author, and academic. Life Upham was born in Deerfield, New Hampshire, the son of a trader. He was educated at Dartmouth College, earning a B.A. in 1818. He then went to Andover Theological Seminary, where he began his academic career as an assistant in the department of Hebrew.Rev. Thomas Cogswell Upham (1799-1872), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Dec. 23, 2016. In 1824 he became professor of mental and moral philosophy at Bowdoin College in Maine, a post that he held until his retirement in 1867. Upham was an important figure in the holiness movement.Bundy, David “Thomas Cogswell Upham and the Establishment of a Tradition of Ethical Reflection” Encounter 59.1-2 (1998) His books became widely influential in psychological literature; his most popular work, Mental Philosophy went through 57 editions over a 73-year period. He produced 16 other books, including the earliest treatise on abnormal psychology, as well as several works on religious themes and figures. Writing Pychology His Bowdoin lectures formed the core of his earliest pychological work, Elements of Moral Philosphy, the opening 13 chapters of which were published in 1826, with the full work following in 1827. In 1834 he published A Treatise on the Will, in which he posited a 3-part classification of mental operations, which he laid out in his final form in Elements of Mental Philosophy, published in 1869.Thomas Cogswell Upham, AllPoetry. Web, Dec 23, 2016. As the full title of that work - Elements of Mental Philosophy: Embracing the three departments of the intellect, sensibilities, and will - indicates, Upham developed a tripartite division of mental phenomena into intellectual, sentient, and voluntary. The intellect subsumed sensation and perception, attention, habit, association, and memory as well as reasoning. Sensibilities included natural emotions and desires, such as appetites, propensities, and affections, and also moral emotions, such as a feeling of obligation. Finally, the last division was the will, which allowed for volition as a basic component of human nature.Thomas Cogswell Upham, Wikipedia, July 1, 2016, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Dec. 23, 2016. This positing of a will free to choose between desires and obligations reflected the author's own spiritual journey from a Calvinistic background to the Wesleyan holiness perspective. However, perhaps his most critical contribution to the field of psychology was Upham's concept of positive psychology which asserts that there are fundamental, transcendent laws, and living in harmony with them is the key to mental and spiritual health. This concept laid the foundation for a healthy kind of religiosity, and a spiritually-based positive psychology. Poetry In 1850 Upham published American Cottage Life. A series of poems illustrative of American scenery, and of the associations, feelings, and employments of the American cottager and farmer; 4 edition were published in the next 2 years. He describes the work in its Preface as follows: :In early life I was led to form an acquaintance with those classes of persons, whose occupations and feelings are attempted to be described in the following poems.... My youthful associations are with the lakes, the rivers, and the mountains of New Hampshire; and with the hardy and industrious people who dwell among them. Mingling for successive years at their firesides, sharing in their sympathies, affected by the constant disclosure of a humble and devout piety, it seemed to me that American Cottage Life, in some respects unlike that of any other country, possessed great attractions for the heart as well as the imagination. Publications Poetry *''The Home in the West: A poem, delivered at Dartmouth College, July 4, 1817''. Hanover NH: printed by David Watson, Jun., 1817. *''American Sketches''. New York: David Longworth, 1819. *''The Farmer's Fireside: A poem. Concord, NH: Hill & Moore, 1822. *American Sketches: The Winter Evening. NH:? 1823?Bibliography, "Sketches. The Winter Evening," English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Dec. 23, 2016. *The Religious Offering, for MDCCCXXXV. New York: Leavitt, Lord, 1835. *''Fireside Poetical Readings: Illustrative of American scenery, rural life, and historical incidents, and also of religious feelings Boston: D.S. King, 1843. *''Domestic and Religious Offering: Illustrative of American scenery, rural life, and historical incidents, and also of religious feelings'' *''American Cottage Life: A series of poems. Brunswick, ME: J. Griffin, 1850. *Christ in the Soul. New York: Warren, Broughton, & Wyman, 1872. Non-fiction *Elements of Intellectual Philosophy. Brunswick, ME: J. Griffin, 1826; Portland, ME: William Hyde, 1827 **revised as ''Elements of Mental Philosophy: Embracing the two departments of the intellect and the sensibilities. (2 volumes), Portland, ME: S. Colman / Boston: Hillard, Gray, 1831; 3rd edition, Boston: W. Hyde, 1832; New York: Harper, 1840. *''The Manual of Peace, embracing: I, Evils and remedies of war; II, Suggestions on the law of nations; III, Considerations of a congress of nations''. New York: Leavitt, Lord / Brunswick, ME: J. Griffin, 1826. 1826, 1836; Boston: American Peace Society, 1842. *''Ratio Disciplinae; or, The constitution of the Congregational churches''. Portland, ME: Shirley and Hyde, 1829. *''Reflections on the destruction of the Willey Family, in the Notch of the White Mountains''. Concord, NH: Jacob B. Moore, 1832. *''A Philosophical and Practical Treatise on the Will. Portland, ME: W. Hyde, for Z. Hyde, 1834; New York: Harper, 1860. *''Outlines of Imperfect and Disordered Mental Action. New York: Harper, 1840. *''Principles of the Interior or Hidden Life: Designed particularly for the consideration of those who are seeking assurance of faith and perfect love. Boston: D.S. King, 1843; New York: Harper, 1855. *The Life of Faith, in three parts. Boston: C.H. Peirce, 1845; New York: Harper, 1854. *Life of Madame Catharine Adorna: Including some leading facts and traits in her religious experience. Boston: Waite, Peirce, 1845. *''Life, Religious Opinions and Experience of Madame de La Mothe Guyon]. (2 volumes), New York: Harper, 1846; London: S. Low, 1854.Volume I, Volume II *''Religious Maxims Having a Connection with the Doctrines and Practice of Holiness''. Boston: Waite, Peirce, 1846. *''A Treatise on Divine Union: Designed to point out some of the intimate relations between God and man in the higher forms of religious experience. Boston: C.H. Peirce, 1851. *Abridgment of Mental Philosophy: Including the three departments of the intellect, sensibilities, and will. New York: Harper, 1864. *"The Testimony of T.C. Upham" in ''Pioneer Experiences; or, The gift of power received by faith illustrated and confirmed (edited by Phoebe W. Palmer). New York: W.C. Palmer, 1868; New York: Garland, 1984. *''Mental Philosophy: Embracing the three departments of the intellect, sensibilities, and will''. (2 volumes), New York: Harper, 1869. Volume I: The intellect, Volume II: The sensibilities and will *''Absolute Religion. New York: G.P. Putnam, 1873. *''Inward Diving Guidance. Syracuse, NY: Wesleyan Methodist Pub. Association, 1907. Letters *''Letters Aesthetic, Social, and Moral''. Brunswick, ME: J. Griffin, 1855; Philadelphia: Henry Longstreth, 1857. . Translated *Johann, Jahn, Jahn's Biblical Archeology; translated from the Latin. Andover, Ma. : Flagg and Gould, 1823.1823. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Cogswell Upham, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 24, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"How Sink the Brave" *"The Isle of the Dead" *Thomas Cogswell Upham at Poetry Atlas ("The Three Mounds") *Thomas Cogswell Upham at Poetry Nook (3 poems) *Thomas Cogswell Upham at Hymnary.org (12 hymns) *Thomas Cogswell Upham at PoemHunter (95 poems) ;Books *The writings of Thomas C. Upham *Thomas Cogswell Upham at Amazon.com ;About *Thomas Cogswell Upham in the American Cyclopedia *Rev. Thomas Cogswell Upham (1799-1872) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *The Legacy of Thomas Cogswell Upham: An American psychology of holiness and peace" Category:1799 births Category:1872 deaths Category:American tax resisters Category:19th-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Christian poets